hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
T-Rex
Not much is known about the T-Rex. He only appears in Jumpy Ghostface's illusion he seems to be male and red in color and (like some animals) has the abillity to speak human. In Resurrection of T-Rex, Twin Masters found a caveman and a T-Rex frozen in a block of ice and uses his magic on them in a plot to destroy Big Green. Due to First Squad being more advanced, they defeated the caveman and the T-Rex. When Twin Masters attacks, T-Rex "sacrifices" it's life to "eliminate" Twin Masters. Gallery Resurrection of T-Rex 102.png Resurrection of T-Rex 105.png Resurrection of T-Rex 107.png Resurrection of T-Rex 108.png Resurrection of T-Rex 110.png Resurrection of T-Rex 111.png Resurrection of T-Rex 112.png Resurrection of T-Rex 113.png Resurrection of T-Rex 117.png Resurrection of T-Rex 118.png Resurrection of T-Rex 120.png TRT T-Rex.png TRT T-Rex 002.png TRT T-Rex 003.png TRT T-Rex 004.png TRT T-Rex 005.png TRT T-Rex 006.png TRT T-Rex 007.png TRT T-Rex 008.png TRT T-Rex 009.png TRT T-Rex 010.png TRT T-Rex 011.png TRT T-Rex 012.png TRT T-Rex 013.png TRT T-Rex 014.png TRT T-Rex 015.png TRT T-Rex 016.png TRT T-Rex 017.png TRT T-Rex 018.png TRT T-Rex 019.png TRT T-Rex 020.png TRT T-Rex 021.png TRT T-Rex 022.png TRT T-Rex 023.png TRT T-Rex 025.png TRT T-Rex 026.png TRT T-Rex 027.png TRT T-Rex 028.png TRT T-Rex 029.png TRT T-Rex 030.png TRT T-Rex 031.png TRT T-Rex 032.png TRT T-Rex 033.png TRT T-Rex 034.png TRT T-Rex 035.png TRT T-Rex 036.png TRT T-Rex 037.png TRT T-Rex 038.png TRT T-Rex 039.png TRT T-Rex 040.png TRT T-Rex 041.png TRT T-Rex 042.png TRT T-Rex 043.png TRT T-Rex 044.png TRT T-Rex 045.png TRT T-Rex 046.png TRT T-Rex 047.png TRT T-Rex 048.png TRT T-Rex 049.png TRT T-Rex 050.png TRT T-Rex 051.png TRT T-Rex 052.png TRT T-Rex 053.png TRT T-Rex 054.png TRT T-Rex 055.png TRT T-Rex 056.png TRT T-Rex 057.png TRT T-Rex 058.png TRT T-Rex 059.png TRT T-Rex 060.png TRT T-Rex 061.png TRT T-Rex 062.png TRT T-Rex 063.png TRT T-Rex 064.png TRT T-Rex 065.png TRT T-Rex 066.png TRT T-Rex 067.png TRT T-Rex 068.png TRT T-Rex 069.png TRT T-Rex 070.png TRT T-Rex 071.png TRT T-Rex 072.png TRT T-Rex 073.png TRT T-Rex 074.png TRT T-Rex 075.png TRT T-Rex 076.png TRT T-Rex 077.png TRT T-Rex 078.png TRT T-Rex 079.png TRT T-Rex 080.png TRT T-Rex 081.png TRT T-Rex 082.png TRT T-Rex 083.png TRT T-Rex 084.png TRT T-Rex 085.png TRT T-Rex 086.png TRT T-Rex 087.png TRT T-Rex 088.png TRT T-Rex 089.png TRT T-Rex 090.png TRT T-Rex 091.png TRT T-Rex 092.png TRT T-Rex 093.png TRT T-Rex 094.png TRT T-Rex 095.png TRT T-Rex 096.png TRT T-Rex 097.png TRT T-Rex 098.png TRT T-Rex 099.png TRT T-Rex 100.png TRT T-Rex 101.png TRT T-Rex 102.png TRT T-Rex 103.png TRT T-Rex 104.png TRT T-Rex 105.png TRT T-Rex 106.png TRT T-Rex 107.png TRT T-Rex 108.png TRT T-Rex 109.png TRT T-Rex 110.png TRT T-Rex 111.png TRT T-Rex 112.png TRT T-Rex 113.png TRT T-Rex 114.png TRT T-Rex 115.png TRT T-Rex 116.png TRT T-Rex 117.png TRT T-Rex 118.png TRT T-Rex 119.png TRT T-Rex 120.png TRT T-Rex 121.png TRT T-Rex 122.png TRT T-Rex 123.png TRT T-Rex 124.png TRT T-Rex 125.png TRT T-Rex 126.png TRT T-Rex 127.png TRT T-Rex 128.png TRT T-Rex 129.png TRT T-Rex 130.png TRT T-Rex 131.png TRT T-Rex 132.png TRT T-Rex 133.png TRT T-Rex 134.png TRT T-Rex 135.png TRT T-Rex 136.png TRT T-Rex 137.png TRT T-Rex 138.png TRT T-Rex 139.png TRT T-Rex 140.png TRT T-Rex 141.png TRT T-Rex 142.png TRT T-Rex 143.png TRT T-Rex 144.png TRT T-Rex 145.png TRT T-Rex 146.png Trivia *Judging by its physiology, the fossil which inspires Jumpy to imagine a T-rex does not appear to be a T-rex itself. Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct species Category:Reptiles Category:Species Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Pages to be divided Category:Giants